


Mind Over Matter

by Wontygoals



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Winston, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, jealous Montgomery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wontygoals/pseuds/Wontygoals
Summary: Wonty AU where Montgomery and Winston are childhood friends.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Introduction

Montgomery De la Cruz and Winston Williams have known each other since they were five. 

And yes they are an unlikely pair, but If you asked anyone they knew about them, they’d tell you the same thing “there inseparable” if you were looking for Winton find Monty and vice versa.   
Over the years they’ve grownup to be quite different You'd think they would stop being friends as Monty grew more into sports and Winston got more into photography 

If anything it brought them closer Monty being Winstons main project and Monty attempting to teach Winston football which mostly ends up an hour of Monty laughing at Win's throw. 

They were closer then ever that was until Winston started dating Alex Standall for some reason it's made them drift apart not because Montgomery is head over heels in love with Winston or anything no that would make him a faggot and monty is hundred per cent not a faggot and he isn't jealous or anything 

Montgomery de la Cruz does not have a jealous bone in his body. It doesn't take every bit of his will power not to beat up Alex every time he glances towards his direction okay... maybe Monty just wants it to go back to the way it was before he just wants his win-best friend back that's all.


	2. My sunflower

Monty pov 

It's Friday night and I'm sat on my bed scrolling through my phone bored out of my mind my Mom and Estela are downstairs watching grease or was it footloose one of those cheesy, crappy musicals, which is why I locked myself in my room I throw my phone onto my pillow and run my hands through my hair trying to decide what I wanna do tonight. 

I look towards the clock, half nine dads still not back he's probably at the bar. I could meet the boys go to the back to school party. 

Do I really wanna listen to Bryce go on about all the girls he’s fucked over the holiday, and watch Justin get high till he collapses while Scott and Zach fight about whatever they were fighting about now. 

I do normally go with Winston we sit there get drunk and take the piss out of everything and everyone.

Winston's been MIA recently aka getting fucked by his boyfriend it made me shiver to even think about it. But we haven't missed the go back to school party since it started I grab phone my and go into contacts worth a shot right.

“Wanna meet?” 

I send to Winston who is saved as ’winne the pooh’ in my phone. I toss my phone and puts but my hands in my hair and wait for the reply I already know exactly what it will be ‘sorry busy’ like it’s been for the last four weeks. 

‘DING!’ 

The sound makes me jump Not expecting him to reply that fast 

“well.. I’m suppose to be going out with Alex x” 

I scoff course he was exactly as I predicted Alex was getting more and more irritating now like dog shit on you shoe that you can’t get off no matter how hard you scrap it against the grass.

He’s been with ‘it’ for like two months now it’s gotta be getting boring by now.

“right fuck me forgot I had to make an appointment with you these days” 

I type and click send I quickly regretted sending that text when i hear my phone ringing I look down at the caller “Winnie the pooh” god who even rings anymore I picked up the phone bringing it to my ear and sigh as I press the answer button “what the hell is wrong with you” came Wins voice sounding confused, I bit my tongue to stop myself saying something I’d regret.

“nothing” I hear Winston scoff.

“right clearly nothings wrong” I could just tell he was making quotations with his fingers ”Monty if some thing is going on or I’ve done something just tell me okay?” 

What can I say to that? 

I’m annoyed with the time your spending with your boyfriend that would makes me sound like some jealous bitch.

“Is it your dad has he done something” I mean always but that’s not the problem.

“it’s not like you care” I say before I even know I’m saying it. obviously it’s not true but it feels like it at the moment. Maybe I’m acting like a brat or whatever but one minute Winston was there for me next he’s completely gone, call me dramatic but I’m starting to forget what he looks like. 

“Since when do I not care”Winston reply’s sounding quite hurt.

“Since we haven’t spoke properly for the last four weeks” it was true they had call maybe twice.

“and when we have spoke it’s been Alex this and Alex that” I could hear the tone of my voice getting harsher with every word i spoke. 

The other side of the phone went quite for a moment “I don’t- don’t understand do you not like Alex” I shake my head and roll my eyes. 

“its not that I don’t like him he’s whatever” I stop for a second trying to word my words carefully “I just want too talk to you face to face feel like I haven’t seen you ages” I wanted to add an I miss you but that seemed too sappy.

The other end of the phone went silent I could tell he was thinking I lie down on my bed waiting for a reply.

i heard Winston huff like he had lost a battle with his thoughts “okay okay I could meet up with you” I feel my self smile might be more of a smirk.

“What about Alex?”i said trying not to sound too excited.

Winston laughs “Gotta leave his bed at some point right” Win jokes I force out a dry laugh. In bed... K do not want that imagine in my head ever. 

“meet you at our spot” he says fuck it I feel excited to see him.

“right our spot” I repeat back. My face suddenly feeling hot.

“okay I’ll be two seconds” that actually meant two hours cause he’ll end up trying five different outfits posing in the mirror before probably wearing the first one and that without getting started on his hair I wonder if Alex know things like that obviously he’s his boyfriend after all. 

“Okay cya in two hours then”. I hear Winston laugh before hanging up, didn't realise how much I missed his laugh.

_________________________________________

I stood waiting for Winston at out spot which was just a field that barley anyone comes toobthe grass was quite long and there were a few flowers mainly sunflowers. Winston loves them everytime they'd get high he'd have a whole rant how he'd be a sunflower if he was a flower, we have some weird conversations. 

Despite it being summer it was pretty cold I had to put my letterman and a hoodie on underneath.

I had been waiting for nearly ten minutes when a figure came zooming past took me a minute to register that it was Winston, took me another minute to realise he's grabbed my hand and is currently pulling me down the little hill.

“fuck Winnie slow down” Winston all of the sudden came to a complete halt making me stumble into him I place my hand on his shoulder to steady myself my other hand still intertwined with his.

He looked different his hair was shorter then the last time I saw him his dark brown curls weren’t everywhere they were neatly placed at the front of his forehead. 

He's wearing a dark blue jumper and slim white trousers he looked good more then good actually he looks cute? hot? fuckable? All of the above. I feel slightly dazzled in a good way like id taken something just looking a him makes me feel high.

“hey” Winston says his voice sounding a little shy probably because I’ve just been checking him out for the last 5 minutes well not checking out just looking at how good my friend looks yeah I'm just admiring my best friend not gay at all. 

“we going to the party then?”.

We come to the front door of Bryces house which was wide open people scatterd all around the place Winston was clinging to my arm if seems louder busier then normal there were people here who didn't even attend our school. 

”you want a drink?” I ask Win who's got his head buried in my shoulder he hated crowded places he nodded into my shoulder.

I guide us over to drink table and pour us vodka and orange juice into the bright red cups I pass his cup to him when I hear someone whistle over the music I look towards where it came from it was Scott and next to him was the rest of the boys he was motioning me to come over. 

I went to walk over with Winston when he pull me back he leaned down to my ear so I could hear him over the music 

”im gonna go find somewhere more quite I'll text you where okay?” he says already moving away from me. 

”okay I'll find you in like ten minutes” he smiles at me before turning away.

I watch where he goes he heads upstairs he'll probably lock himself into one of the guest room . I walk over to the boys I try and makes as much small talk as possible I don't wanna leave Win on himself for too long. 

The music changes and I feel a tap on my shoulder turn around to see Justin with a smirk on his face ”what the fuck is that look for” he holds up a bag of pills and that's the last thing I remembered before it all went.

dark.

________________________________________

I groan in pain ”what the fuck” I wake up with my head spinning some how I'm in my bed.

The hell did I take. the next thing I knew I'm throwing up in the bin which had been moved to side of my bed.

I sat on the edge of my bed after my head stops spinning I sit trying to remember what happened.

Only little bits of memories were flooding in my mind nothing useful though just people dancing flashing Lights. 

I try and stand up off my bed using the stand for support my legs wobble and I end up knocking a glass off making it shatter, I lean down to pick it up when I realise I've got bruises all along my kncukws I frown did I get in a fight? 

Then a memory suddenly hits my subconscious.  
My knuckles ache as pain shots through them ”your such a fucking asshole!” I look up to see it Winston shouting at me tears running down his face there's a crowed of people around us with shocked faces I'm about to say something then I feel to hands drag me away. 

”the hell...” 

I need to find my fucking phone I clean up all the glass shoving the pieces in one of my old flannels before throwing it in the bin. I'm searching for my phone hoping I'll remember something else when I hear a bang coming from behind my door, great just what I need HIM.

“where the fuck have you been!”  
I heard my dad banging the door 

I don't say anything maybe he'll just leave me alone then he's banging again before kicking it open “I said where the fuck you been”.

I put my head down “just out” truth is don't know where I've been.

”don’t fucking just out me your mother was fucking worried sick” I could smell the alcohol on him from here.

I just nod and mutter a “sorry” not looking at him big mistake my dad then walked in front of me “look at me when I’m talking to you boy” I lift my head up.

“sorry sir” he just wanted his dad to leave him alone and get the hell away from him .

“come here” he said not really an option to not come here’s because hes gripping me by the collar of my flannel dragging me downstairs i could feel crappy carpet rub against my skin.

I was brought where his mum was sat living room with wide eyes my dad grabbed me by my hair to stand me up “now say your fucking sorry to your madre” he dug his fingers into My hair making me wimper in pain “I’m so sorry madre” I say trying not to cry because crying is not for boys or men it’s for girls and fags .

It hurt so much I couldn’t help it “are you fucking cry” then I was thrown to the floor and I could hear my dads belt I braced  
For r the sting of the belt but it never came

Instead the door slammed open and all the sudden stood infront of me was my little sister estela “move at the way” 

“No your not touching him”  
my dad looked more angry then id ever seen him why did she does this she'd been getting more Braver. 

“fine then” he said before smacking her across the face making her fall to the the floor then something probably adrenaline runs through me “what the fuck” I scream and lunch towards my dad.

My mom sits there watching like it's an average Sunday morning, then looks away from it all my dad managed to pin me against the wall I except him to punch me but instead dad grabs the glass bottle to his side.

I’m going to die I’m going to fucking die I think shaking from head toe.

”thats enough!” to my surprise I hear my mom say. (so I can be beat every day just not killed) my hits me in the nose hard enough to make me bleed then he takes a couple steps back from me.

I think it's over until dad smashs the bottle against the wall next to me a piece of glass scratches the right side of my face.

estela wasn’t in any better state she's sat on the floor shaking quietly wimpering then Mom looks at us both “get out” she says not to dad to but to us.

I will take that escape I stagger over to the carpet and help estella up pulling her out the door

We don't say anything as we sit in my truck trying to sort ourselves out. 

I lean my head against the seat and closed my eyed ”so we went on a bike rider and fell down” I say with no certainty in my voice

“right” she agrees with a shakey voice I open my eyes to see tears still flowing down her face.

“hey your okay we’re okay” I say wiping her tears with my thumb.

”I thought I-i was really scared, you know he hasn't been like that in ages” it was true he had sort of settled down even stopped drinking as much maybe something had happened at work.

”I’m fine your fine we’re fine he’ll be passed the time we come home” probably won’t even remember this”. My hands gripped the steering wheel I start the truck not really sure where I'm going go.

“Just drop me off at Hannah’s” estella ask Hannah? Oh right the new girl who's recently moved here

In the house Jackson use to live in the name gives me shivers I nod.  
”where you going to go?” Estela asks. 

Shit I got no idea the whole thing made me forget what happened, I normally go straight to Winston but all I can see is him calling me asshole with tears down his face.

”Brcyes”

I need to find out what the hell happened.

_________________________________________


End file.
